The Carnival
by FaithInHim4ever
Summary: Alice spends the day at the Carnival with her her five-year-old daughter, Katelyn and the rest of her family. Takes place after "Daddy." R/R


DISCLAIMER: We DO NOT own any of the chars from Disney's AIW. They belong to Disney. I only own Alicen Sierra Kimberly Miller and her little sister, Samantha, as well as Alice's daughter, Katelyn Elisabeth. If anyone would like to use Alice or her little sister, Samantha or Alice's daughter, please ask me first.

Thanks!

God loves you  
Enjoy!

A/N: I hope everyone likes this next drabble! This one takes place after "Daddy."

"The Carnival"

Twenty-seven-year-old Alicen Sierra Kimberly Miller smiled as she gazed outside at the cloudless sky and the sun that was peeking through the clouds.

She knew it was only a matter of time before she was joined by her daughter.

Now five-years-old, Kate was usually up before her, but usually would content herself with playing with her dolls or coloring for awhile.

Just as Alice's cell phone went off, her bedroom door opened, revealing a very excited Kate.

"Mommy, come on! It's carnival day!" She announced as though Alice had totally forgotten.

The young woman smiled and picked her daughter up as she climbed onto the bed.

"The carnival isn't going anywhere." She assured her. "Why don't we eat breakfast first and then we can get ready."

"Can we have strawberry pancakes? Please?"

"I suppose so." Alice replied.

Before she knew it, breakfast was long over and she and Kate were walking up the Hatter's front walk. They were meeting him, along with Hare, the Queen, Rabbit and the Tweedles for a fun day at the Wonderland carnival.

Even though the carnival only came around once a year, Alice always had fun when she went.

She remembered the first time Hatter and Hare had taken her back when she was about Kate's age.

The three had had a wonderful time. The only drawback was, Alice had eaten too much cotton candy, resulting in a bad stomachache.

Feeling partially responsible, Hatter had volunteered to stay the night with her to make sure she was all right.

And even though the Queen had ordered Rabbit to give Alice medicine, it was Hatter's strawberry vanilla tea that cured her the next day.

Thinking back on it, Alice made a mental note to keep an eye on Kate and her cotton candy consumption.

When Hatter opened the door, Kate threw her arms around his waist in delight. She couldn't wait to get there and she especially couldn't' wait to try out the new game the Tweedles had told her about.

"Daddy!" She squealed happily.

"Someone's raring to go." Hatter observed as he picked the child up.

Alice nodded in agreement as she greeted the Dormouse who had popped out of his teapot.

"She's been raring to go since last night." She informed her friend.

Hatter nodded.

After they made sure they had everything, they were off.

When they got to the palace, they discovered the Queen was just as excited as her granddaughter, but was trying to hide it to save face.

"Let's get this over with." She said. "I want to be home in time for Wonderland Idol."

"But You're Majesty, you hate that show." Rabbit replied.

"So what. That doesn't mean I stop watching it. Besides, I wanna see that judge make fun of those chuckleheads who think they can sing."

"I thought you said making fun of people is mean." Kate asked.

"Well, it is. But since I'm the Queen, I can do what I want."

"Can I be Queen like Mommy was?"

"We'll see." The Queen told her. "That's if I find a good vacation spot that isn't infested with commoners."

"But we're common airs and you like us."

"It's commoners." The Queen corrected.

Kate shrugged.

"That's what I just said."

"Never mind." The Queen replied before turning her attention to Rabbit.

"I think she got up too early." Kate whispered in Hatter's ear. "She sounds like she needs a nap."

Hatter chuckled and ruffled Kate's hair.

"That's exactly what your mother said the first time she met her too."

"Can we really go on that roller coaster?" She asked.

Alice who had been talking to her brothers, stopped just long enough to hear her daughter's last request.

"What makes you think we wouldn't." Hatter asked.

Alice shook her head, but had a feeling she was out numbered.

"Please, nothing too dangerous." She said, giving Hatter a pointed look. "She's only five."

"What's your point?" Hatter asked.

"I think what Alie means," Dee chimed in, "is she wants her to live to be six."

Just then, they ran into the Walrus. He and Penapid were going to join them as well.

Kate's eyes lit up at the sight of him.

"Grandpa!" She squealed happily. She squirmed to be put down and Hatter did so.

The Walrus scooped her up and gave her a hug. He really enjoyed spending time with her.

"Aw, how's my favorite little girl this morning?" He asked.

"Good!" Kate exclaimed happily.

The Walrus chuckled before placing the child back in her father's arms.

After they all said hi to him and Penapid, they set off again.

Arriving at the carnival, the Tweedles went right for the roller coasters while Kate ran towards a ring toss game that she wanted to play.

Hatter was right behind her. He had seen a tea pot that he wanted to win.

Kate, meanwhile, had her eyes set on a teddy bear.

After two tries, Kate came out victorious. The Hatter on the other hand, wasn't so fortunate.

"Come on." The man behind the counter said. "There are other people waiting in line."

"Just let me have one more try." Hatter pleaded. "I know I can squirt the clown this time."

The man shook his head and pointed to the exit.

"What's wrong with you?" Alice asked as Hatter came trudging up to them a few minutes later.

Before he could answer, Kate did it for him.

"The man at the clown game made Daddy leave." She replied with a sigh. She gave her father a look that said, "I told you so" before turning back to her mother.

Without any pretence, the Tweedles busted up laughing.

Alice almost choked on her soda.

"They kicked you out? What did you do this time?" She asked.

"Oh that's right." Hare chimed in as if just joining the conversation. "You weren't here the last time when he got asked to leave the Wonderland zoo after he accidentally set the baby Wobears free."

Hatter gave him a look.

"They looked like they needed some exercise." Hatter said defensively.

"I don't think Daddy's the only one the men working here don't like." Kate observed.

"Do you see the cat anywhere?" Alice asked.

Kate shook her head.

"No. But I think Grandma's making that guy over by the Ferris wheel really nervous."

Just then, the Queen joined them. She had a disgusted look on her face.

Kate wasted no time.

"What did you do?" She asked.

"Excuse me?" The Queen asked.

"Okay." Kate replied. She turned to Hatter just then. "Can we try the bowling now, please?"

"Uh, honey, why doesn't Mommy take you. I think Daddy needs a break."

"No I don't." Hatter said.

"Trust me. It would be best for everyone involved if you took one. A long one." Alice advised. Then to the Tweedles, she whispered, "Keep an eye on him, will you?"

"Sure thing." Dum replied.

"Thanks. Come on, sweetie." With that, she led Kate towards the game booth.

When the man behind the counter saw the little girl, he sighed with relief when he saw Alice accompanying her.

"Thank goodness." He said. "You're a cute kid." Then to Alice he said in a lower tone, "You should have seen the last guy she was with. He was a piece of work. It's guys like that who make me consider early retirement."

"My Daddy's not that bad." Kate said. "He just gets a little excited sometimes."

"Tell you what." The man said. "I'll give you a free game if you promise to keep him away from here."

"Okay." Kate replied. "But what about his friend?"

The man looked a little taken aback.

"He has a friend?"

Kate nodded.

"Yup."

"Okay. Two free games. But that's my final offer."

"Sold." Kate replied in an imitation of her father when he had hosted the last auction for the Queen.

Alice couldn't help but giggle at her daughter's actions. Kate was truly something all right and Alice was blessed to have her.

They met up with the rest of the Wonderland gang a half an hour later.

As Alice set Kate down, she ran to Dee and Dum to show them what she had won.

The Queen was grumbling to Rabbit about long lines and rude workers while Hare was looking rather confused about something.

"What's going on you guys?" Alice asked as she joined them by the fountain.

"The strangest thing just happened." Hatter replied. "Hare went to play the ring toss game and as he got there, the guy started closing up. Funny."

Alice nodded, but chose to keep her mouth shut.

"Uncle Hare, what's wrong?" Kate asked coming up to where they were standing. "You look like you lost at a game of ring toss."

"I didn't get the chance." Hare replied.

Kate exchanged a look with her mother but didn't verbally.

Alice on the other hand, tried her best to surprises a giggle.

"Whose hungry?" She asked.

"Wait a just a minute." The Queen interrupted. "There's no way I'm spending my money here. We'll eat back home."

"What's the point of coming to a carnival," Dum interjected. "If you can't enjoy the food. That's like not coming at all. And with so many things to choose from…"

"You'll never go wrong." The brothers said in unison.

Kate grinned, knowing what her uncles were up to.

The Queen on the other hand, didn't share her granddaughter's enthusiasm.

But that didn't' stop them from doing what they did best.

Once they were done, Kate clapped for them, while the Queen looked irritated.

"If you're finished instilling bad eating habits into my granddaughter, do you mind if we leave so we can get some real food?"

"Aw, come on You're Majesty," Dum encouraged. "Just try some."

The Queen took one look at the corn dog in Dum's hand and shook her head.

"I think not. I'd rather eat a stack of those purple potato pancakes then eat that junk."

"What a marvelous idea You're Majesty. We can have a purple potato pancake party."

The Queen grimaced at the thought.

"Can I help you make them?" Kate asked eagerly.

"Of course you can my dear. After all, the more people who help, the better they'll taste."

Alice eyed her mother pointedly.

Just before they left, Hatter caught sight of another game booth.

Before he could say anything, his friends, along with Kate said, "Don't even think about it."

Nodding, Hatter followed his friends out of the carnival grounds and back to the Walrus and Penapid's place.

When they returned to the Walrus and Penapid's place, the gang got to work.

Fortunately, the Walrus had a fresh supply of purple potatoes waiting for them, so they didn't have to go digging for them this time.

The Queen surprised everyone when she actually volunteered herself to help make them.

Rabbit was so surprised he fainted.

After the batch of pancakes were finished, the group sat around the Walrus's kitchen table chatting and eating away.

As Alice gazed around at her family, she grinned. She was happy that her daughter had had a good time at the Carnival. But if there was one thing she was sure of, it was the Carnival employees would never forget this day for a long time.

THE END


End file.
